It's just a fairy tale, right? -Never to be finished!-
by HazelFireSky
Summary: Alexis didn't believe in fairy tales, there was too much science to back up that they didn't exist. The Guardians are trying to prove otherwise.
1. Walking home

**What am I suppose to say here? 'cause everyone knows I don't own the movie. Because if I _did_ then there would be a more Guardians...I know theres more of 'em out there...**

**_~Hazel_**

* * *

_Alexis could never pick her favorite season. When it was Summer, she wanted Winter. When it was Winter, she wanted Summer. Fall and Spring was no better either. Spring was all right,but there was too many bees. Fall was good,but guess who gets stuck raking the leaves, eh? She could never pick a favorite season._

* * *

Alexis sat in class, all her recent energy drained from her attitude. It was Friday, and all Friday's should be thrilling and fun, right? Her teacher, Mr. Colts, didn't think so. He always had a way of ruining Friday. Today he chose to make the class do a worksheet on the planets and ,as usual, she was the first one to finish and bring her paper to the front of the class. Now she just sat ,boredly, in her seat.

"Psst...Alex." Someone from beside her whispered her name and she turned to look at the person.

"What?" She growled to the person beside her, a fifteen year old girl with long brown hair and emerald green eyes. She didn't like the girl, known as Cindy. She was so much of a drama queen and secretly she envied her beautiful appearance. Alexis just had short scraggily black hair, which she kept in place with a red headband, and big brown eyes. She was only fourteen year old, a year younger than her peers and her skin wasn't as flawless as Cindy's, her face had freckles on them.

"Whats number 31?" Cindy asked, looking up at the teacher quickly then looking back at Alexis.

"Um...Whats the problem?"

"Whats the name of the planet that lays on its side?"

Cindy may be pretty,but she was no professor. She was completely brainless.

"Uranus!" Alexis hissed, a little bit too loud than she had wanted it to be.

"Ms. Reeda, please say after class." Mr. Colts said bluntly from his desk, not even taking the time to look up at him. Alexis immediantly looked away from Cindy and stared at the teacher with her mouth open. It was bad enough he always embarressed her in front of the class,but now he was telling her to stay after class? This was the last hour of the day!

She groaned and looked over towards the window she was sitiing next to. It wasn't snowing yet, even though it was November. She had suspected the ground to be full of snow by now,but it wasn't. Alexis sighed and pressed her head against the desk, slowly falling to sleep.

* * *

She was wrenched awake as two hands touched her shoulder lightly. Her head flew up and her eyes were wide open, confusion swirling in them. It took her a few moment to realize that she was still in the classroom. Mr. Colts was standing beside her, staring down at her with a blank stare. The classroom was empty, meaning that everyone had already went home and she had missed the bus. _Dangit! I got to walk home! _

She lived about 10 blocks or so from the school. Alexis looked at him and smiled "Yeeessss?" she hissed. Mr. Colts coughed "You can go home, now." he said rudely. Alexis sighed and lifted herself out of her chair. She made her way out the door,but paused to look at her teacher. He was glaring at her as she slipped out the doorway.

* * *

Alexis made her way out the school, with her black hoodie and her red and orange backpack. She pulled the hood over her face and slowly made her descent home. She always hated walking home, she didn't like the neighborhood she lived in. There was usually boys stroling the streets, picking unlucky victims to pick on. She was hoping that today was not the day.

Suddenly a harsh wind blew against her face and she was forced to lower her head to block the wind from whipping against her face,but instead of dying down it just continued to blow fiercly. She hissed and looked up to try and see her surroundings,but instead saw the figure of a boy in a tree.

She paused for a moment, looking towards him,but then it was gone.

_I'm just seeing thngs..._

She shook her head and continued walking,but she could not surpress the feeling of beeing watched. She stopped, looking behind her to see if anybody had followed her. She saw nothing.

Alexis snorted against her paranoid thoughts and continued to walk, persistant to get herself home and out of this furious wind. Even though she was fueled by determination, her legs were starting to ache from walking 5 blocks without a rest. She wasn't a person to enjoy walking,but she hated running even more. She had a C- in gym. Her friends said it wasn't so bad, but her parents thought otherwise.

Alexis stopped to rest on the curb, listening to the silence of the neighborhood. The wind continued to blow hard against her face,but she simply ignored that. It was as if the wind was trying to get her to keep walking or something. Thats when she felt a snowball hit her back. She instantly jumped up and spun around to see who had thrown it,but didn't find the source.

She scowled and looked around, only seeing another figure in the trees before it disappeared almost as quickly.

Thats when she heard shouting and yelling, she instantly realized it to be the neighborhood gang boys. She yelped and started running down the street.

* * *

By the time she had gotten to her house she was huffing and puffing and out of breath completely. Fear had powered her running and now that the fear was gone she was tired. She slowly walked up the steps and opened the unlock door. She came inside, locked the door and took off her stuff. She headed into the kitchen to find something to eat,but when she went to the refrigarator she found a note.

_Gone to get Pizza, lock doors and don't open door for strangers._

_~Mom_

Alexis huffed and left the kitchen, heading upstairs to her room. When there, she took out her notebook and began to draw a bunch of pictures. She began sketchy a few snowflakes, then a snowman, then she drew a puppy. She smiled a little at the picture of the puppy, and almost instantly felt sad. She had just lost hjer puppy, Cinnamon, a few days ago.

The sound of something thudding against the window made Alexis jump almost out of her skin. _Had a bird crashed into the window?_ Alexis was about to get up and check,but she felt the sudden coldness creep into the room and wrapped her blanket around herself. Then she went back to writing,not noticing the figure watching her from her window.

* * *

**Bad? Good? Amaturish? I'm not sure what to think of it...**

**Well, Review, so I can figure out how my story is!**


	2. A bad dream

**Whoa...thats an unusual amount of reviews for my first chappy :p**

* * *

_There's nothing to fear,but fear itself._

* * *

_The trees were beautiful and there was flowers blooming underneath her feet. She was standing in a wide field with a silky blue sky above her. Cotto candy clouds floated through the silk, making strange figures. One of the clouds suddenly morphed into the shape of a puppy, making Alexis gasp at the memory of Cinnamon. Strangely though, the cloud began to expand. It grew and grew until it looked like it was gonna pop. Suddenly, the cloud did pop and out from the cloud a dark brown puppy fell. _

_Alexis gasped and ran forward to catch the puppy. The puppy landed softly in her paws and looked up with her with golden eyes. Around its neck was a light scarlet collar with a dogtag hanging off of it. It said _Cinnamon.

_"Cinnamon!" Alexis said happily, snuggling the puppy. Cinnamon barked and licked the side of her face. _

_She set the puppy down and started playing with it, jumping and yelling and hiding in the grass. The puppy would follow her and jump at her, trying to keep up with the girl. Suddenly she tripped and fell down in the grass,but she wasn't injured. Cinnamon soon jumped on her, licking her face. _

_Alexis giggled and hugged the puppy close to her chest,closing her eyes. Weirdly, she felt the puppy starting to grow and it was harder to keep her hands around the puppy's body. The weight of the puppy began to crush her chest and she gasped, opening her eyes to look at the puppy. She was met with furious gold eyes. _

_The puppy was no longer there, a large brown bear now replaced it. There was a light scarlet collar around it's neck, though. Alexis tried to squirm from under the bear,but she found herself sinking into the ground. The sky had turned dark and the only thing she could see was the bear looming in front of her,but soon enough even the bear melted away into black. _

_Alexis was not struggling in the dark tar. She was slowly sinking into the darkness...darkness..._

* * *

Alexis woke with a start, her breath ragged and sweat forming on her head. The chill in the room was now gone and that was replaced by heat. She pulled the cover off of her and looked around, scanning her room for anybody. She found nothing.

"Can't believe I even fell asleep..." Alexis sighed, holding her head as she jumped out of bed. She slowly headed out of her room and down the hallway. She slowly made her descent down the stairs and towards the kitchen to see if her mother was back home already. Sure enough, a box of pizza was sitting on the table.

Alexis sat down and opened the box, smiling at the smell of peperoni. She quickly picked up a slice of pizza and wolfed it down quickly. She didn't even rest before she took another slice and gobbled down that one as quickly. When she was about to grab the third slice, she heard whispering coming from down the hall, which was the direction of her mom's room.

Alexis slowly stood up and began creeping down the hallway silently. As she got closer to her room, she could hear the whispering getting stronger and some words were able to make out.

"Whats so important about her anyway?"

"Every child counts."

Alexis was starting to get curious at who her mother was talking to and picked up her pace, becoming more restless with each step that she took. That's when she took the mistake of accidentally stepping on a loose floor board, which let out a loud groan. She gritted her teeth as she noticed that the whispering had stopped.

Now ignoring her tactic, she ran forward and swung the door open. Only to find her mother sound asleep in her bed. Her room was surprisingly cold and she shivered as she walked over to her mothers bed.

"Mom? Mom? MOM!" Alexis yelled. Her mom shot up out of her sleep, she looked as if she was ready to punch someone. Her long brown hair was stuck to her face and her brown eyes was now wide awake. She looked over to Alexis and scowled "What is it, child?"

"I heard voices from your room..." Alexis huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Her mother snorted as if she was being silly "Alexis, what are you doing up so late anyway?"

"I had a bad dream...and I got hungry..." Alexis said quietly. Her mother's gaze softened as if she was understanding something, then he face hardened and she scoffed "Alexis, Just...just try and go back to sleep..." she said, turning back over on her side and going back to sleep. Alexis frowned, it seemed as if her mother was trying to hide something,but she just surpressed the feeling and walked out of the room.

She paused as she closed the door, staring into the room before fully closing the door. Alexis slowly made her way back to her box of pizza and sat down. She reached down to grab her third slice, only to notice that there was only one slice of pizza left and that one slice was bitten off of.


	3. Three faint figures

**Well, hey hey, it snowed where I am. Though its melting, I wish it would snow again... **

**and you guys are amazing, thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.**

* * *

Alexis stretched as she got up in the morning, it was a Saturday and she loved Saturday. I mean, who didn't? She lifted herself out of bed and almost literally slipped on the cold floor. She grumbled to herself when she noticed that the window to her bed room was wide open.

She walked over to it and shut it close before heading downstairs to get breakfast. Her mom was active and busy preparing eggs,bacon and toast for the morning. Strawberry jelly was already placed on the table along with salt and pepper.

"Morning, Mom." Alexs yawned, plopping herself down at the table. Her mom turned towards her and smiled "Mornin'. How was the rest of your night, Alexis?"

Alexis scowled as she remeber to incident with the pizza last night and when she had got to her bedroom it was literally freezing cold. Alexis grumbled "After I had came from your room and headed upstairs, I had another dream.."

"Uh-huh. What about?"

"Well, I was kinda in this weird place. It was technically really dark,but it wasn't dark enough so I couldn't see where I was going. I was trying to find my way out of the dark, when suddenly I saw someone-"

"Who?" Alexis's mom asked, placing the bacon and toast on the table as she finished up cooking the eggs. .Alexis paused before she continued, thinking she should just shut-up and forget it. ,but the dream had seemed so strange and weird it was pretty much impossible to leave the dream alone.

"Well, it was this kinda tall guy. With gold eyes and this unusual spiked hair-"

Alexis was cut off as she heard a plate crash towards the ground and pieces of glass flew across the floor. "Mom? You okay?" she asked worriedly, looking up at her mom's shocked face. For a moment, her mom seemed paralyzed, unable to move or communicate. Suddenly she straightened up and shook her head before grabbing another plate and placing the ,done, eggs on them.

"Alexis, please sweep this up. I have to go do something..." She said as she walked away from the table and towards her room. Alexis stared after her and raised her eyebrow before going to get the broom and dustpan to pick up the shattered plate.

When her mom had returned Alexis had finished sweeping and was now chewing on her bacon. Her mom sat down at the table silently, staring at her daughter with worry in her gaze.

After a while of staring, Alexis set down her bacon and huffed "Mom, whats wrong?"

More weird silence followed before her mom coughed "Uh...Alexis, do you believe in... the boogey man?"

Alexis immediantly started laughing when she said that,but after a while of laughing she stopped and looked at her mother, who kept a serious glare. This is when Alexis also turned serious.

"Mom, you can't actually be serious, right? Everyone knows that the boogey man is just a silly fairy tale."

Her mom scowled at her and Alexis was sure that something was up. "Alexis, honey, have you ever considered the idea that fairy tales could become real. Just think for a second, think. Can you imagine fairy tales, real?" she asked. Alexis stared at her Mom strangely. _Is she crazy!? Fairy tales are absolutely, fake...,but I guess It wouldn't hurt to try... _

Her mother smiled and nodded "Close you eyes and think." Alexis sighed and leaned back in her chair. Her mom always had a good reason for what she was doing so she had no reason to doubt her words. Hesitant, she closed her eyes to think about fairy tales. It was a weird subject to linger on,but she thought about it. Finally, after a few minutes of concetrating on the topic, she opened her eyes.

She gasped at what she saw. Faintly she could see three figures standing beside her mother's shoulder. One was a huge gray bunny rabbit that was standing up on his hind-legs. The other was some boy with white hair,blue eyes with a hoodie and brown pants. The last one was a girl with weird multi-colored skin and feathers, she had weird fairy wings. They all looked a bit blurry.

She could only see them for a moment before the chair, she was leaning in, fell backwards. Almost instantly, Alexis hopped to her feat, only to find that the three creatures were gone. Her mom was smiling with her hands folded neatly on the table, her brown eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Mom, what was that? Holograms or something?" Alexis spluttered out, fixing her hair so that it went behind her ear.

"Those, honey, were the Guardians."


	4. Considering the thought

**Well, its pretty amazing how much followers this story has...heh...and also, Alexis's mom is not a kid from the movie. I haven't even seen the movie yet...**

* * *

Alexis had spent about 2 hours up in her room that day. Science had never been wrong about anything, because there was always some proof or evidence to back up things,but what about this? She didn't believe in the Guardians, yet somehow her mom had just showed a glimmer of proof that they existed.

What was Guardians, anyway!? A bunch of fairy tale creatures that protect kids? Now what happens when kids grow into adult, will they still protect them then? There was just too many questions that need to be answered ,Yet there were so few answers.

"Alexis! I'm going out to the store! Don't cause trouble!" Her mom shouted from the stairs. When Alexis didn't respond back she assumed that she had went asleep and headed out the door. As soon as she heard the door close she raced down the steps and to her mom's room, where her laptop was.

She quickly popped it open and turned it on. She clicked on the internet and typed in: Guardians.

Turns out she needed to be a bit more descriptive because all that showed up was some Greek gods and other unnecessary stuff. Alexis sighed and then typed in: Fairy tales, real? That's where she got most of her information. There was a bunch of different sites with information on sightings of fairy tales and such, some even had pictures. The pictures were all fake though, one that said sighing of a fairy was really a simple hummingbird.

Then there was a picture of the Easter bunny,but he was to tall to be the Easter bunny at all. Alexis huffed and slammed the laptop close. "This is useless, I must've been just been imagining things...and my mom is simply a nutcase. Yeah, that's it-"

She was cut off as the door to her mom's room was slammed closed by a sudden wind. Alexis jumped and spun around to look at the door,but she found no trace of any other life force in there. She picked herself up and walked over to the door slowly. She swung the door open and looked outside into a empty hallway.

"Hmpf, Must have been a draft...or a ghost." She chuckled a little and went back into the room, sitting down on the bed. There was no way she was gonna go outside, it was too cold and it was bound to snow any day now. So what to do?

Alexis pulled the laptop back on her lap and opened it, searching the internet for any games to play. She had started playing this one game where all you did was keep pressing the space button so the character could jump over obstetricals in it's path. "Boring!" she groaned, trying to click on another game.

When she tried to do that the whole laptop just shut-down for some reason. "And now I am officially bored, on a Saturday...maybe I should go outside..." she wondered, starting to get up. As soon as she peeked out the window, she changed her mind. Outside it had just started snowing, heavily.

That's when the door slammed shut again and Alexis squeaked, whipping around to look over at the door. She scowled and slowly walked over to the door. As soon as she opened the door though, it slammed straight shut again.

She huffed and plopped down on the bed, crossing her legs and staring straight ahead. There was this weird presence in the room that she could not shake and it was pretty much annoying the crap out of her. Then she decided to try something, that she considered stupid.

"I know there is something here,but I'm not completely sure. If there is...anyway you can show me your presence-"

She didn't finish as the the lamp, that was on a stand beside her mom's bed, crashed off the stand and smashed onto the floor. Alexis yelped and curled up into a ball, peering around the room for any signs of a visitor. "Gotta concentrate..." Alexis said to herself, closing her eyes to think. It was hard to calm herself down, the constant thought of spirits had sent chills down her spine. She was able to calm down though and think.

When she opened her eyes she saw two figures this time, they were a bit solid than last time, the bunny and some floating guy made out of golden sand. Alexis froze in place, her mind trying to click at what she was staring at.

_Why didn't they disappear this time?_ She asked herself. _Maybe it just happens when something happens suddenly._

She continued to stare at the bunny and the guy with almost a million pictures flashing above his head. The pictures finally stopped when he elbowed the bunny beside him.

She totally lost it when the bunny chuckled and spoke, simply saying " 'Ello, mate."

Alexis screamed and jumped out her bed and raced out the room. She skidded to a stop by the closet, throwing on a bunch of coats, a hat and a pair of shoes, quickly. Then she raced out the house, slamming the door behind her.


	5. Flashlights

**_Let me explain this to you! There was this one reviewer that keeps pushing me to get the story moving! WEll LET ME GET THIS THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL REVIWER! YOU CAN'T RUSH PROGESS! How long do you think it took to make a chapter in a harry potter book, or a Tv show, or a movie? _**

_**A long time. You need to plan things out, need to come up with a plot! Yes, I'm hiding the guardians,but do you think that Alexis would be able to see them right away? NO! NOW STOP RUSHING ME! **_

_**Also, I'm just saying this to an unamed reviwer, not any of you that give me GOOD feeback. **_

_**Always misunderstood~Hazel**_

* * *

_Friends come from the most unlikely places..._

* * *

Alexis hadn't returned home until 7:00 at night, and by then it was dark outside. When she entered the house she was met with darkness and she began scared. "Mom?!" she called out into the dark house. There was a few scraping noises and a groan, then a flicker of light came on and her mom's face showed up.

"Alexis, where have you been!?" Her mom called, holding a flashlight in her hand. Alexis stared at her mom crazily. Here she was, sitting in darkness and she was asking her where she had been. Alexis simply avoided that question with another question "What happened to the lights?" Alexis asked.

Her mom shrugged, throwing Alexis a flashlight as she answered her question "Don't know, the whole block's light powered out. A electrition is being sent out here tomorrow to solve the problem,but for now we're sitting in the dark."

Alexis sighed and took off her coat and shoes. "Great. It's Saturday night and theres no power, just great..." she huffed, putting her stuff away. She couldn't see her mom's face anymore, but she could hear her footsteps as she headed down the hallway towards her room.

"What are you doing in your room, mom?" Alexis asked, following her a little and shining her flashlight on her. Her mom stopped and looked over her shoulder, thinking. "Um...Reading..." she chuckled, plastering a smile on her face. It was obvious that the smile was fake,but Alexis shrugged and headed towards the kitchen.

She blindly opened the refrigirator door and felt around for an apple. When she felt the smooth skin under her hand she pulled it out of the refrigirator and shined the flashlight on it to make sure it was a red apple. Satisfied that she was correct, she closed the door and headed upstairs towards her room.

When she opened her room door and flashed the light into the room. Horror gripped her as the flashlight's light scanned the room. The room was a junkyard. Pillows and blankets were tossed on the floor and her dresser was on the floor, papers and books scattered over the floor.

Alexis sighed and walked into the room, closing the door behind herself. She carefully stepped over the supplies, trying not to slip on any paper or step on any needles. "Who was in my room..." she growled, picking up her pillows and blankets from the side of the room. She lazily set them on her bed and scooping up her backpack and plopping down on her bed.

She had decided to clean up her room tomorrow, when she could actually see everything. So for now, she would just finish up her math, english and science homework. The first thing she pulled out was her english homework, which was just a worksheet. She instantly got to work, which was just a review of how the nation was created and stuff. She used her flashlight as a light source so she could see in the dark.

It was pretty quiet, besides the occasionally crunch and chew of Alexis, who was eating her apple at the same time. After she finished her homework she turned away from it and headed over to her window, pulling it open. A gust of wind rushed into her room and she flinched at the cold, but turned her attention to outside.

Many people were walking around, it wasn't that late outside. She sighed, wondering if she should head over her friend's house. Thats when her room door slammed closed. She slowly turned towards it and stared at it with suspicion _Was that bunny and gold man here again? _She scoffed, ignoring the thought and asuming that it was just the open window that had caused it to close.

She slammed the window down and headed over to the door, opening it. She nearly stumbled back at the sight of who was floating right in the doorway. That boy! The boy with the white hair and staff!

She instantly slammed the door close. _I am going crazy! People can't float!_

She heard voices on the other side of the door, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm for sure going insane. There is no such thing as huge bunnies with british accents!" she huffed, going to her bed and plopping down. Then a huge figure moved in the side of the room and someone chuckled "What about huge bunnies with australian accents?" it asked.

Alexis froze and shined her flashlight towards the figure. She almost screamed,but the bunny placed his furry paw over her mouth and shushed her. "No more screaming, okay?" he said, then smiled. Alexis looked at him warily then nodded. Slowly he removed his paw and smiled at her.

Alexis didn't smile back, though, she was completely stunned. This time the bunny rabbit was completely solid, not even a bit faint. She scowled and reached out to touch him, and was surprised that her hand didn't go through him.

"I don't believe it..." Alexis trailed off as her room door swung open and the staff boy floated in. He looked between the bunny and Alexis then closed the door. "So, you can see us now?" he asked, his bare feet touching the ground as he walked over to her.

Alexis raised an eyebrow and huffed "Who are you?"

"Jack frost. I think you've heard of me." he said confidently. Alexis rolled her eyes and chuckled "How could I not, my mom talks about you alot. Well...she did, when I was younger..." she trailed off again then looked at the bunny, which had sat down on the bed beside her.

"And who are you?"

"Me, I'm the ole' Easter bunny, you can call me Bunny if you'd like." he said simply, scratching behind his ear with his leg. She would need to wash the sheets after they left. Alexis shook her head in disbelief "If you're the easter bunny, then who was that gold guy you were standing next to earlier?"

"Oh Sandy, he couldn't be with us right now. Hes helping kids sleep." Jack said, looking bored.

Alexis huffed and crossed her arms "You guys wouldn't be the reason why all the power is off on our block, would it? 'cause I'm not able to watch TV or nothing! I'm stuck doing homework..." she said, pointing to her homework.

Bunny and Jack looked at each other for a second then back at Alexis and shook their heads. Alexis sighed and shook her head "Okay, If you don't mind, can you guys leave?"

"We can't do that, we're trying to protect you-." Jack said,but was cut off by Bunny. Alexis looked between the two suspiciously, then her eyes narrowed "Why!?" she asked threatningly. Bunny hoped off the bed and grabbed Jack by his hood. He said a quickly farewell then raced out the room, with Jack being dragged behind him. Alexis leaped to her feet and followed with her flashlight in her hand.

She skidded out her room and raced down the steps, flashing her flashlight around the living room. Nothing. She didn't notice the large figure that was trying to hide in the corner of the room.

Alexis huffed and turned off her flashlight, sighing "I made conversation with a large bunny...thats not something that happens everyday..."


	6. spark of memory

**Yup, a little action and no plot, well maybe,but only the skilled readers can see it. The _very_ skilled reader.**

**and theres another OC appearance.**

* * *

Alexis woke with a start, her eyes flew open and she jerked up out of her bed. Papers flew everywhere and she pulled a piece of tape off the side of her face. She groaned and stretched, grunting as some of her bones cracked and popped. Then she glanced outside.

The sun was out,but it was obvious that the electricity was still out because her lights would of been on if they hadn't. She stood up, letting the papers fly off of her and land around her. Thats when she noticed something, her room was clean.

"I swear it was dirty last night..." she trailed off , looking around cluelessly. She stretched again and walked out her room towards the bathroom. She walked inside, immediantly looking at her reflection and growling as she saw what was there. On her face was a mustache and on her forehead, writted in big blue words, were _Jack waz here. _

* * *

"How did you sleep?" Alexis' mother asked as she walked into the kitchen, dressed in her red hoodie and denim pants.

Alexis simply huffed and went over to grab a box of frosted flakes from the cabinets. She pulled down a bowl and set it on the counter with a spoon. As she poured the cereal, she heard a faint buzzing in her ears and gritted her teeth "Mom? Do you hear that?" she asked.

Her mother gave her a funny look before shaking her head and returning towards her waffles on her plate. Alexis frowned as the buzzing got louder. She huffed, reaching up to close the cabinet door,but when she touched it a jolt of electricity went through her hand and she yelped.

"Honey, you alright?" Her mother asked, giving her a worried gaze. Alexis shook her hand and glared at the cabinet door, slamming it close. She then grabbed her bowl and headed over to the table.

"So, did you get your homework done, Sweetie?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, Mom." Alexis grunted, taking a spoonful of cereal and shoving it in her mouth. Her mom stared at her silently, observing her movements and sighing "Is something wrong, Alexis?"

"No, Mom, absolutely nothing is wrong." Alexis replied bluntly. Her mother scowled and observed her again, staring her in the eyes. After a while Alexis groaned loudly, slamming her hands onto the table and glaring at her mom "What do you want with me!?"

Her mother didn't phase, just continued to watch her with a bored look. Finally she said something "Alexis, sweetie pie, its the guardians isn't it..."

"No kidding! I stayed up most of the night drawing, writing and thinking of the possible ways of how they were REAL!" Alexis huffed, placing a hand on her forehead and sighing deeply. She took another spoon of cereal and shoved it in her mouth, then rose onto her feet. She brushed her hand through her hair, once, then walked over to the closet. She pulled her stuff out of the closet, her black coat and her boots. She slipped those on and then grabbed her black hat.

"Where you going, sweetie?" Her mother asked, getting up herself to put her empty plate in the sink.

"Out." Alexis replied calmly, then left out the door, slamming it close as she left out. Her mother winced and gazed at the door quietly, then chuckled and shook her head.

* * *

Alexis walked quietly on the sidewalk, keeping her head low as she walked. She knew where she was going, she was going to the abandoned pillow factory. It was her favorite place to sit and think when she was confused or stressed. She often climbed up onto the higher rails and jumped down into the feathers below.

As she neared the factory she could see a bunch of kids running towards her, screaming in terror. They stopped in front of her, looking around fratcally and horrorfied.

"Don't go in there, Ms! Its haunted!" One of them said, then it raced after its friends. Alexis glanced back at the kids, then shrugged. She knew it was probably some old bars that were groaning under pressure, or mice crawling around, or even a draft that blew up lots of dust. It could be anything,but not haunted.

She sighed, mumbling to herself as she walked up to the factory. Its doors was sealed off,but everone knew of the other entance. She turned away from the door and walked over to the tree beside the building. She slowly climbed it, sitting on the tree branch that hung right over the broken window of the factory.

She took a deep breath and jumped down from the branch, into the window. She landed sloftly in the large bin of feathers. When he head poked out of the bin she swung her foot around the side of the bin and started climbing down the ladder on the side of it.

As soon as she stepped down from the ladder, the buzzing sound came up to her ears again and she winced at how loud it was. She decided to go investigate and try to see where the sound was coming from. She passed by the large stack of disreguarded pillows and paused as the buzzing seemed to be louder around that spot. She gazed into the pillows, her eyes flickeringover each one for anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly a lean figure shot out of the pillows and hovered above. Its eyes glowed golden before it turned and flew off.

"...Um...That wasn't a ghost..." Alexis told herself, gazing at where the figure had went.

"So, someone else had decided to step into my domain, eh?" A chuckle sounded from behind her. Her skin pricked as the buzzing got so loud. She spun around to face the person,but saw glowing golden eyes.

"I'm just visiting."

"I'm not accepting visitors, get lost." The person snarled "Or else."

Alexis felt threatened and she stood up a little straighter, staring right into the golden eyes which flashed once. There was some rustling, then the figure stepped into the light.

Alexis took a step back as she looked at the person. The person turned out to be a seventeen year old boy with spiked blonde hair and glowing golden eyes. He was wearing a long sleeves, skin tight, black shirt with a tan vest covering it. The vest had a furry hood attached to it. He had on cargo bants and these big black boots. He took a step forward, electricty forming under his boot.

"Who are you..." He snarled, making Alexis uncousiously take two steps back. Unfortunately, there was a wall behind her, so she couldn't move back anymore. She stared at the person with wide-eyes, not responding to his question.

"I won't ask again..." He huffed, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"A-Alexis..." She squeaked, her courage suddenly diminishing. As if her fire had just been snuffed out. The guy's eyes widened, then they narrowed. Suddenly he lunged out, grabbing both of her arms and pinning them to her side. He pushed her to the wall and Alexis was pretty much thinking of screaming at that point,but he voice was betraying her. It felt caught in her throat.

He seemed to read her eyes and growled "Scream, and I will electrocute you."

Alexis shut her mouth as she stared into his bright golden eyes. He smiled and nodded, not moving his position though. "Do you remeber me, Alexis?"

Alexis stared at him crazily. _How would I know you? I can't possibly know you...wait...golden eyes, that serious look...No! No! _

"You're one of the guys that haunted my dreams when I was little!"

"Correct."


	7. Why do I have to go?

**Heh..'Sup?**

* * *

_Going away is a painful task, but you'll come back someday. _

_~English teacher, Mr. Molney_

* * *

Alexis gulped as she said his name "Elin..."

He chuckled, stepping back a few steps. Alexis stared in horror as he tilted his head to the side and stared at her. Not the...regular stare...more of a _Predator_ stare. She whimpered as he took a step towards her.

"Sweetheart ,there is n-"

Next thing she knew, Elin was tackled from in front of her. She jumped in shock and turned to see that Jack had come to her aid. He had pinned his to the wall with his staff pressed up against the blond's neck.

"What are you doing? Run!" Jack growled, glancing back at Alexis. Alexis stared for a moment or two more, then dashed away. She headed back to the ladder and climbed up it, jumping into the vat of feathers. She scrambled to get over to the window and hoist herself out. When she did and had grabbed onto the branch, she glanced over her shoulder. Jack was in the air, blasting out frost towards Elin. Elin snarled,also in the air, and dodged out of the range of attack. He was about to attack Jack when his attention snapped towards Alexis. Alexis yelped as he sped towards her.

Suddenly a gray figure knocked Elin from the air. Alexis could see Aster and Elin wrestling on the floor. Aster jumped backward, throwing a couple of egg bombs to block out the blond's sight.

Alexis scrambled onto the branch and jumped down. It was a high jump and she had injured her foot by the leap. She crumped to the ground for a moment, gritting her teeth. She sucked in a bunch of air, got up, and limped away from the building quickly.

* * *

"There goes my Sunday..." Alexis sighed, walking into the house. Her mother was doing the dishes when she looked up and she smiled towards her "Well, welcome back." she chuckled. Alexis managed a week smile and sighed again "Hi mom."

"Well, what you do?" She asked.

"What?"

"What did you do while _out." _

"I met up with someone."

"Friend?"

"Enemy."

Alexis walked stright pass her mother and headed upstairs to her room, where there at least be some peace and quiet. Sadly, when she entered, she was met with a couple of familiar faces.

The human-fairy, Sand-dude, and Aster. Alexis scowled as they turned towards her. "What do you want?" she asked impatiently "And how did bunny get here before me?"

"He's fast." The human-fairy said, pointing towards him. Alexis rolled her eyes and scoffed "Of course." then walked towards her bed to sit down. She looked up towards the gaurdians and shrugged, huffing "So..."

"So what?" Aster asked.

"Why are you guys in my room? Waiting for me? Unless I'm someone important, I don't see why you guys are in my room like a stalker." Alexis said bluntly, her arms crossed. She was becoming a bit irritated by these _guardians. _

Sand-dude looked towards Aster and frowned, a picture of a sun flashing above his head. Alexis raised an eyebrow and turned towards the easter bunny with an angry look. "Whats that suppose to mean?"

"Look see, Alexis, we can't really tell ya that-"

"Why?"

"-'Cause we just cannot." He said in his autralian accent. She turned away from them and looked outside her window, gazing at the snow and the electrition that was reparing the electricity. She sighed, turning back around, only to see purple eyes staring back.

"Tooth, give her some space." Aster said from behind her. The human-fairy floated right there for a moment, looking over her face and searching for something. Then she pulled back and turned towards the others "You really think she is it?" she asked. Sandy just shrugged and Aster sighed "I don't know, North said she was."

"He didn't say it was her specificily. He said to look for a girl with brown eyes and who had known us before she even knew we exsited."

Alexis raised an eyebrow at them and snorted "I've never drawn any of you before in my life!" she said angrily.

"Don't jump to conclusions." Her mother's voice said from the doorway, causing everyone to turn towards her. Her mom was holding up and poorly drawn picture made with finger paint. Even though it was poorly done, it was somewhat clear to see. There was about five pictures on there, a blob of gray paint with what seemed to have tiny paw prints, or dots in this case, on it. There was two round ears sticking from the blob and there was a tail.

Tooth chuckled a little and Aster scowled and huffed "Thats me? No, thats not."

"She was only five when she drew it, Bunny..." Her mom sighed.

There was what seemed to be a hummingbird nearby a really fat thing who was wearing red with a black hat. There was also a small blob of gold in the corner of the paper, under the blob of gold was a tall dark figure.

"Who is that?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow at the black figure.

"I dunno, Lexi, you tell me." Her mom said, glancing up at her. Alexis frowned as she stared at the picture strangely. She had absolutely no idea- Suddenly a flashback of a very tall man with spiked black hair showed up in her eyes. He was laughing and there was a little girl trembling in the corner of what seemed to be a room. Alexis snapped out of the flashback and looked at the others with a fearful look. "Who was that?" she asked sternly.

"He is what you know as, the boogey man. He is further known as Pitch,but he was destroyed a while back."

"Then what do you need me for?"

Sandy glanced at the others, a lightning bolt above his head. It quickly flashed to a exclamtion point though, then to a sun again. Alexis sighed and turned towards Tooth "What is he trying to say?"

"Can't tell you all of it,but it has something to do with Elin." Her mom said, walking over to Alexis.

"Listen, Lexi, I need you to go with them."

"Where to?" Alexis asked impatiently.

"Where ever they take you to, your jouney has started now. You must go with them and unlock your power."

"What power!?"

Her mother said nothing as she lifted herself onto her feet and walked towards the door. While doing that, she turned to hand the picture to the easter bunny,but he declined. She sighed and went to the doorframe, glancing at her once more as if it was the last time she would see her precious daughter then slipped away.

Alexis' face drooped and she looked at the others in confusion,but they didn't meet her gaze which made her heart grip in fear.


End file.
